Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: AU. Ginny's a bad girl from Slytherin and Harry's the resident bad boy. Draco's best friends with Hermione and Ron; now this should be interesting! Rated for language and situations (better summary in my bio) R and R!
1. Black Sheep, White Sheep

Chapter 1

"Ginny, that's not really appropriate."

"Ah, shove it Charlie. Like I'd care one bloody bit what you think about my choice of clothes." A devilish smirk came over Ginny's dark red lips as Charlie glowered at her. She honestly didn't think her outfit was all that bad; she was wearing a pair of knee-high stiletto black leather boots, a black skirt (which came down a few inches above her knee), a dark red v-neck sweater, and a black chocker with a dark fairy on it. Her hair was in a half ponytail with a few black feathers in it. The feathers fit perfectly with her new hair, as she had darkened it to a blood-red color, contrary to the flaming mop it had been before. Now, it hung just below her shoulder blades in loose spiral curls. She had some black eyeliner on, along with dark red lipstick and black nail polish.

"You know, you really have some nerve."

"Flattery will get you no where with me, dear brother."

"Ginny, why do you have to be so against the family?" Charlie was seething; he didn't like Ginny's personality, he didn't like her clothes, her friends, her house (Slytherin), or her taste in music. Frankly, there wasn't much about her he did like.

"Oh, but she's not against the family, Charles. Just against the majority. Don't go confusing the two." Ginny turned around to see Bill, her favorite brother, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen door.

"Bill!"

"Good evening, Enya," Bill said with a smile as he swept Ginny up in a huge bear hug.

"And why do you insist on calling her that?!"

"Oh, relax Charlie! Merlin!" Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I call her Enya because that's what she wants me to call her. And who am I to deny the requests of my baby sister?" Bill smirked as Charlie's anger grew.

"He's right you know. I mean, Enya fits her so much better than Ginny does." Vivi-Anne, Bill's girlfriend, appeared in the doorway behind him. She shot Ginny a dazzling smile, which Ginny returned.

As Charlie and Bill started to argue about Ginny's free will, or lack thereof according to Charlie, Ginny examined her two brothers. Bill was clad in a pair of black trousers and a black, tight fitted t-shirt, over which he was wearing a leather jacket. His hair had grown to touch his shoulders and looked particularly scruffy that day; Ginny assumed he'd driven there on the motorcycle. Charlie on the other hand, was wearing khaki trousers and a dark green sweater and his hair was cut relatively short.

Then, Ginny turned her gaze to Vivi, who was watching the entire scene with amusement plastered all over her face. She was wearing a long red skirt, which really complemented her long legs. This was accompanied by a Chinese-style shirt, which hugged her figure. It was black with shiny red embroidery; her hair was pulled into a tight bun with a pair of chopsticks. Vivi, herself, was Chinese; she had stunning dark brown eyes and raven-colored hair that was straight as a board. Her little sister, Zi Chang, was Ginny's best friend, but Vivi herself was pretty close to claiming that title. Vivi's other sister, Cho Chang, was the long-time girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Ron's best mate.

Finally getting tired of the bickering, Ginny spoke up. "All right, children. Let's try not to kill each other; cleaning up blood is a very messy business. And d'you have any idea how much paperwork I'd have to fill out?" Vivi and Bill snickered at Ginny's comment, while Charlie just shook his head, annoyed. "Well then, if we're all done here?" Without waiting for an answer, Ginny strode out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, knowing Bill and Vivi would follow.

"He's such a bloody prat!"

"Really now, Bill? I would have though you'd have noticed after living with him for 20 years, but then some people just aren't the brightest crayon in the box." Ginny smirked at her brother, waiting for his reaction.

"Aww, Gin, I see that all my hard work has paid off! Oh, I'm so happy!" Bill faked a sob and wiped an invisible tear out of the corner of his eye, laying the other hand over his heart.

"You're such a git," Vivi said, smacking her boyfriend upside the head.

"Oh, Viv, I'm hurt. You're so abusive!"

"Yeah, yeah." Vivi rolled her eyes sat down next to Ginny on her bed as Bill sat down on the window seat opposite them. "So, Enya, how's it been so far? Almost an entire month without relief from him!" Vivi jerked her thumb towards the door. "I admire your courage."

"But Slytherins aren't meant to be courageous, now are they?"

"No, they're supposed to by cunning. So tell us what cunning tricks you've played on our dear brother since you've been back." Ginny had spent the first two months of her summer with Bill, Vivi, and Zi in Egypt, but the rest of the family had had a fit, so she had to come home for the last month. Now there were only two more days until she returned to school for her sixth year.

"Oh, nothing much. A few strategically placed pranks ... he thinks it was all the twins. Not to mention the fact that I 'accidentally' dropped three of his books into the fireplace." Ginny grinned evilly, remembering how it was Charlie's three favorite books (all scientific books on Dragons) that she had 'misplaced' into the fire.

Bill shook his head, beaming. "Damn I've taught you well."

"Damn straight you have," Vivi agreed.

"So how was Egypt? Or the last month of it anyways?"

"Not terribly exciting, especially with you gone and all," Vivi replied with a grin.

**The Next Morning, The Burrow**

"Enya, come on!"

"Oy, Bill keep your damn knickers on for one bloody second," came Vivi's voice from the top of the stairs. A few seconds later, Ginny appeared next to her and the two started down the stairs.

"Okay, we're ready now." Bill smiled at the two women in front of him; Ginny was wearing a pair of black trousers and a red Chinese-style shirt with gold embroidery that she had stolen from Vivi. It was accompanied by a pair of red, kitten heeled shoes and Ginny's usual makeup regime of black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Her hair was up in a messy bun, tied with a black ribbon.

Vivi was wearing a knee-length black skirt and one of Ginny's hunter green sweaters. She also had a pair of black stilettos; her makeup consisted of some black eyeliner, mascara, though she had clear lip-gloss and her hair was left hanging straight.

"Finally, god you women with your grooming habits."

"Well as much as I love to piss Charlie off, I don't think coming down here in my birthday suit is really a good idea," Ginny responded, smirking.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"What're you talking about William? I'm always right!"

"You call me William again and you're walking!" Bill said, doing his best impression of McGonagall.

"Honey, we're going by floo," Vivi interjected in a sweet voice.

**Diagon Alley**

"If it isn't our little Enya!"

"Zi! Oh my god!" Ginny ran to her best friend and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. The two friends started chattering excitedly in Chinese, which Zi had learned from her parents and Ginny had learned from Zi and Vivi. The four people were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley and after a few minutes, Ginny and Zi's chatter started to die down a little bit.

"OO! Let's go buy some new dress robes!" Vivi said excitedly, but looked down sheepishly as Bill rolled his eyes.

"We've got to get their school stuff first, Viv."

"Aww, Bill you're no fun anymore!" Zi stuck her tongue out at Bill, who just laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, you can buy all the robes you want after we get your stuff for school." Bill offered Vivi his hand and she took it as they started for Flourish and Blotts.

**The Next Morning, The Burrow**

"Morning Ron, Draco, 'Mione." Ginny smiled cheerily from her seat at the breakfast table at Ron and his two best friends, who smiled either nervously or sleepily back.

"Enya?" came Bill's voice from the next room. "Enya?"

"Bill, I'm in the dining room you dolt." Ginny picked at her bacon as Bill strode into the room, grinning like a fool.

"There you are! C'mon we've got a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Ginny smirked and followed her brother upstairs, leaving "The Golden Trio" to eat breakfast by themselves.

"She's an odd duck, that one," Hermione stated calmly as she sat down and started eating from the plate that Mrs. Weasley had set out for her. Draco laughed half-heartedly.

"One black sheep among whites."

"No, it's more like two black sheep and their little followings against whites," Ron corrected. "I mean she's got Bill, Vivi-Anne, Chang, Potter, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle ... well okay, she's got all of the Slytherins. But my point was that she's not the only one in our family like that. Bill wanted to be a Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat told him he had so much courage that he should be a Gryffindor."

"We know the story Ron. Bill, being a scared little first year, didn't argue with the Sorting Hat, and now he's a Gryffindor." Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet off the table and started to leaf through it.

"Oh my god!" Ginny ran into the room and started dancing around. "Ron, look!" She held up a long, velvet and silk cloak. The outside was a dark green color that really complemented her complexion and the lining was silver silk. "Bill, Vivi it's beautiful!" Bill and Vivi came into the kitchen, smiling as Ginny dancing around hugging her new cloak.

"Well we wanted to get you something for becoming a Prefect."

"It's so beautiful, Bill. I love it!" Ginny smiled happily for a moment, before noticing the time. "Oh bloody hell! I'm going to be late! Ah!" With that, Ginny ran up the stairs to her room.

"Ginny, watch your language!" Hermione yelled after her, shaking her head.

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Ginny snapped as Draco accidentally bumped into her.

"Well maybe if you and your cronies weren't taking up the entire bloody hallway, I wouldn't have bumped into you," Draco spat back.

"Learn to count, ferret-boy. There are only two of us." Ginny and Draco glared at each other for a moment, before they were interrupted.

"Something wrong here?" Ginny whirled around to see Harry Potter, one of her best friends, and Blaise Zabini, her on-again-off-again boyfriend, standing behind them.

"Harry!" Zi ran to her boyfriend and caught him up in a tight hug, kissing him quite roughly, as Blaise turned to Draco, glaring threateningly.

"Keep yourself in line, Malfoy. I wouldn't want you upsetting Ginny." With a final glare at Draco, Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny and he, Ginny, Harry, and Zi headed to their compartment.

"I don't understand why she has to be so mean to my friends. I mean she could at least try and be civil." Ron had come up behind them heard the tail-end of the argument. "C'mon mate, let's go find 'Mione."

Draco sighed; he had never done anything to make Ginny hate him, yet she did nonetheless. And it wasn't exactly a good thing to be on the bad side of the most loved girl in all of Slytherin. "This is going to be a bloody long year," Draco muttered to himself.

A/N: Alrighty, I know that this is a really really big switch from what I mostly write. But I got inspired and I just couldn't ignore it! Hehe! I really hope you all liked this and I promise it will get a lot better. I realize this chapter probably sucked, so please no flames until at least the second chapter. Please please please review! I really want to know what you all think. Chapter 2 is partially written, so it'll be up in a few days.


	2. Slytherin Princess vs Gryffindor King

A/N: Okay, firstly Ginny, Zi, Harry, and Blaise are all in Slytherin (the rest of the Slytherins are the same until further notice). Ron, Hermione, and Draco are in Gryffindor (the rest of the Gryffindors are the same until further notice). The main ships are Ginny/Blaise (only the first half of the story), Ginny/Draco, Zi/Harry, and tiny bits of Hermione/Ron. Everything else is pretty much the same.

Chapter 2

"Professor Snape would like to see all his Prefects in his office, but before you all leave, I'd like to make a few announcements. Firstly, Miss Zi Chang and Miss Ginerva Weasley, both members of the Slyterhin house, will be moving up from sixth year to seventh year because of their outstanding marks on last year's O.W.L.'s." Blaise and Harry smiled at Ginny and Zi, who were smiled back after throwing a few smirks at Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors.

"This is brilliant, now you'll both be in our year!" Blaise said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny, who was sitting next to him. He started to kiss her, but she pushed him away with a mischievous smile.

"One more surprise, listen."

"Finally, I'd like to announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year," Dumbeldore began. "As Head Boy we have Mr. Draco Malfoy." Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheered loudly and a collective groan was heard from the Slytherin Table. "And for our Head Girl, Miss Ginerva Weasley." The Slytherin Table erupted in cheers and applause that was louder than the applause of the other three houses put together.

Ginny and the rest of Slytherin were on their feet at that point; Balise grabbed Ginny around the waist and, picking her up, twirled her around.

"Alright, children, please." Dumbledore smiled as the Slytherins started to settle down. "Please proceed to your dormitories, I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl in my office."

"Hey wait." Blaise grasped Ginny's arm as she started to leave and turned her around. He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Ginny affectionately flicked his hair out of his eyes as she pulled away, smiling. "Proud of you."

"Thanks." Ginny laughed and hugged him tightly before leaving the Great Hall.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Hello, Ginny."

"What do you want, ferret-boy?"

"Why are you so mean? I was just saying hello."

"I'm not mean. I just don't like you," Ginny stated indignantly as she sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Dumbeldore's desk.

"And why is that? I've never done anything to hurt you."

"Besides gawking at me this entire summer like I'm some magnificent trophy you'd like to add to your case, you are the most arrogant, stuck-up, insufferable prat I've ever me. Does that answer your question?"

"I'm sorry for 'gawking', but you're … you're really beautiful, Gin."

"Firstly, flattery's not going to get you anywhere with me. And second of all, don't call me Gin. I'm not a sodding alcoholic drink."

"Sorry," Draco said in a small voice as he sat down. "Can we just make a truce? Neither of us will survive this year if we don't. Call a truce to at least be civil to each other?"

"Fine, Malfoy."

"And can't we at least use each other's first names?" Draco was already more than annoyed and it was only the first day back to school.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you Draco, if and only if you call me Enya."

"Fine. Why do people call you that anyways?"

"Vivi started it. It means 'little fire' in Gaelic and she thought it suited me better than Ginny." Just then, Dumbledore came in and sat down at his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. I believe congratulations are in order. Well done, both of you."

"Thank you professor," Ginny and Draco said simultaneously.

"As I'm sure you know, you'll each have your own room. And you'll share a Common Room. Your rooms are in the Dungeons, behind the picture of Hercules and the Serpent. I daresay you know where that is, Miss Weasley."

"Yes, professor." Ginny smiled innocently at the Headmaster, always the perfect child when adults were around.

'We will be having a faculty meeting tomorrow after breakfast, as there are no classes. You will attend all faculty meetings for the rest of the year starting tomorrow. SO unless you have any questions, I will see you in the Great Hall in the morning." Dumbledore smiled at them, his eyes twinkling as they nodded and left his office.

**Heads' Common Room**

"This is brilliant. After sharing my dormitory for six years, it feels fabulous to have the whole place to myself."

"I'm sure it does." Ginny didn't look up from the book she was reading as Draco sat down next to her on the couch.

"They decorated my room with Gryffindor colors. Expected as much. Was yours done in silver and green?"

"Yes," she answered curtly.

"Huge bed too. King size. And did you see the bathroom? Too bad we have to share one though. That shouldn't be a problem as I know you're an early riser from staying at The Burrow all summer."

"Yes." Ginny's jaw twitched as she tried to keep herself from jumping up and hexing Draco into the Void right then and there.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not happy to have your own room."

"No, I'm not. I'd rather stay in the Slytherin dormitories. At least then, I wouldn't have to deal with jerks like you interrupting me when I'm trying to read!" She stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming shut the portrait as she went.

**Slytherin Girls' Dormitory**

"He's just so arrogant. I can't stand him!" Ginny sighed and, closing her eyes, tried to relax. Blaise came around and sat behind her, massaging her shoulders. She smiled grateful and leaned against him, but kept her eyes closed.

"You'll get through it, Enya. Besides, its not like it behooves him to piss you off. I mean you've got all of Slytherin wrapped around your finger. Except the three of us, of course." Zi was sitting on Harry's lap on a chair near the door and he was kissing her neck slowly. He stopped and picked up his head to laugh.

"Well the two of us, anyways." Blaise rolled his eyes and threw Harry the finger.

"Blaise, it's not nice to flip off your friends," said Ginny, whose eyes were still closed.

"How do you do that?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Zi?" Sensing that she was calm again, Blaise let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "OH and the password's 'The Ides of March' if you ever want to come visit." Ginny smirked.

"Quidditch practice next Monday."

"Merlin, Harry. Are you off on that already?" Zi sighed exasperatedly and leaned against Harry.

"I'm not off on anything, love. I just want to ensure that we win the cup this year."

"We'll win the cup, Harry. I mean we've got you as Seeker, bloody brilliant, Blaise and I as Beaters, the best in the History of Slytherin, I might add –"

"And so very modest as well."

"Zi you're such a bitch," Ginny said as she threw Zi the finger.

"Well at least I'm in good company."

"As I was saying. Zi, Flint, and the little Zabini sister as Chasers. Gryffindor lost Johnson, Spinnet, and Bell last year. They were the only ones that even came close to rivaling our chasers. Of course, our keeper could be better, seeing as it's only his first year on the team. Besides, Blaise and I will have the Chasers on their asses before they even get possession. Just like we always have."

"Damn straight we will. It's not like with Hufflepuff, where Enya and I don't really care if we mess them up. With Gryffindors, I want to smash all of their bloody heads in, with Bludgers of course. Especially that Creevy kid, he always looks at you funny; I don't like it."

"I hope you're right," Harry answered doubtfully.

"Hey, I say we'll get the cup. And I'm always right, so we'll get the cup, okay? Now, both of you out, I want to go to bed."

"Aw, c'mon Zi. You could calm Harry down and Enya could make me a lot happier with the fact that she'll be staying with the Albino." Zi and Ginny rolled their eyes simultaneously as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Ugh, for once, can you think with your head and not your dick?!" Zi and Ginny exchanged looks. "Okay, that was a stupid question."

"Yeah," Zi agreed. "But it doesn't matter. Out, out, out!" Zi yelled as she pulled Harry to his feet and pushed him towards the door and Ginny did the same to Blaise.

"Wait, Enya. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in the Heads' room?" Harry asked just before they shut the door in his and Blaise's faces.

"Fuck," Ginny replied with a sneer.

"C'mon, I'll walk you. Wouldn't want the Albino to get any ideas," Blaise said, offering Ginny his hand. Ginny sighed and took it.

**Heads' Common Room**

Draco didn't look up from his mini quidditch pitch when he heard the portrait open. He recognized Ginny's voice immediately, along with a male's voice, which he assumed was either Harry or Blaise.

"Don't you have something to say?" the male voice asked, slightly perturbed.

"No, not really," Draco replied.

"That's no way to treat a lady," is what Draco heard as he was picked up by his collar and pushed against the wall.

"Blaise!"

"What? He ignored you completely! If he was a pure-blood, he'd know that that's not how you treat a witch. Especially a powerful one like you."

"I am a pureblood you wanker," Draco retorted.

"Then I guess your father's too busy with his muggle toys to teach you manners. Stupid muggle-lovers." With that, Blaise released Draco and he and Ginny walked up to her dormitory.

"Blaise, what the sodding hell was that?"

"He's a jackass and nobody's going to treat my girlfriend like that. Pureblood traditions may be old, but it doesn't make them any less right. You stand and address a lady when she enters, that's the way it works. Stupid wanker." Ginny smiled in spite of herself and wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck, playing with his hair.

"That's sweet," she said in a low voice. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." Ginny brushed her lips quickly against his before breaking away and heading for the bathroom. Blaise sat down on the edge of her bed to wait and she came out five minutes later. She was wearing a pair of Blaise's boxers, presumably the ones that had gone missing after she'd been at his house that summer, and his old green silk button-up pajama shirt, which was left unbuttoned to reveal a black bra. She sat down behind Blaise, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look good in my clothes. You should wear them more often."

"I'm sure you think so." All of a sudden, Ginny got that cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that she got every once in a while and never failed to send chills throughout her entire body. She never understood why she got them, but only four people in the world knew about them, other than herself; Bill, Zi, Blaise, and Harry. She always did her best to dismiss them, and was usually able to. But sometimes, like right then, she'd become suddenly very afraid. She'd started having them in the year before she started Hogwarts; they came without warning and didn't seem to have a rhyme or reason to them. However, in that moment, Ginny sincerely didn't want to be alone. She started to panic as Blaise stood up. "Wait! Blaise stay …" She trailed off and looked away sheepishly.

"Weird feeling again?" Ginny was amazed at how well Blaise knew her and how well he was able to read her thoughts. She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"I know it sounds childish … but I really don't want to stay alone tonight." Blaise chuckled.

"Not a problem at all, love. I daresay you have some of my clothes here that I'd be able to sleep in?" Ginny smiled and, getting up, found him a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt of his that she had confiscated. She loved wearing his clothes; they smelled like him and were extremely comfortable.

Half an hour later, they were both curled up underneath the covers of Ginny's king size bed. Ginny sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to Blaise. "Heard something interesting about my brother the other day."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"Just that he is totally crushing on Hermione. But I already knew that. The best part is; I have the whole thing on tape," Ginny said with an evil smile.

"Mm, I smell blackmail in the air."

A/N: Okay, I hope that A/N at the beginning cleared some things up for you guys and if you have any more questions, you can email me at the address in my bio, or just leave it in the review and I'll answer it after the next chapter. I'm sorry this took so long; my beta's computer has a virus on it and is, ergo, dead. The next chapter is already written so it should be posted pretty soon. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers and please, please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Pees? Pees and carrots? (LOL, just for you goat!) Okay, now ONWARD!

**Brokenangel:** Here you go!

**QueMontgomery:** See the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. Merci, merci!

**Evil babe:** Yeah, that's kind of what inspired me to write it. A lot of people have Ginny either as goody two shoes (including myself) or as really evil, but I'm hoping to get a good mix. Merci!

**CocoaQT15:** LOL, Merci, merci! I'm so glad you liked it!

**Eve Granger:** I'm glad your opinion changed then! Merci!

**Sinoda: **I'm glad you think it works. There's some tid-bits about the new Golden Trio in Chapter 4, so that will be the true test as to whether or not it really works. Merci!

**LaGau:** Haha, thanks so much! I hope Harry was bad-boy enough for you in this chapter, but if he wasn't, NEVER FEAR! He's going to remain a bad boy for the rest of the story. Merci!

**Dracosbaby7:** As you probably noticed, I wrote an A/N at the beginning about all the ships and stuff; I hope that helped. Haha, Ginny is really based off of my best friend and her relationship with Zi is based on my relationship with my best friend, so I'm hoping it's semi-realistic. In Chapter 4, there will be a lot of the new Golden Trio, so it should even itself out as to your opinions … I hope! Merci!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm … me and the owning of the Harry Potter-ness … not so much.

**Dedication: **This chapter is for Goat, my best friend, because it is my relationship with her that is the basis for Ginny and Zi's relationship and their conversations would have no abuse if it weren't for my Goat.


	3. A Little Deuling Here and There

Chapter 3

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, Weasel? Send your little mudblood girlfriend after me? Or perhaps you'll hide behind your sister?" Harry, Zi, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent laughed maliciously.

"Why you little!" Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry; in truth, he wasn't the best duelist, but he had definitely gotten better over the summer. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry's wand went flying into the wall and then dropped to the ground with a soft 'click'.

"That was a mistake, Weasel," Harry growled menacingly as Blaise stepped in front of him.

"Oh, but don't worry. Although by some dumb luck, you've managed to rid Harry here of his wand, I'm looking forward to dueling with you. _Furnunculus._" Ron cried out in rage as boils started to appear all over his body.

"You bastard!" With a glare, Ron shouted, _"Densuageo."_ Blaise's teeth started to enlarge, and he and Ron both raised their wands, ready to cast another spell.

"_Immobulus!"_ Ron and Blaise were immediately frozen; their eyes darted to where the spell had come from. Ginny and Draco were standing there; Draco had his wand raised and was the one who had cast the spell that was keeping Ron and Blaise from moving. Ginny glared at Ron; she was seething. While Draco, on the other hand, looking confused, angry but confused as well.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What _have_ you done to Blaise?!" She walked up and examined his teeth, shooting a glare Ron's way. "How could you --"

"It wasn't his fault, Ginny. Harry and Blaise were taunting him." Hermione started walking towards Ginny and Ron, with a determined look on her face.

"Stop right now, Granger. I'll deal with this myself." But Hermione kept walking, pulling out her wand simultaneously.

"No, you're not going to give Ron the raw end of this deal when he's not even the one that started ---"

_"Petrificus Totalus."_ Ginny glared as Hermione's entire body went rigid and she slumped to the floor. "I told you to stay out of this, mudblood! And don't call me Ginny!" Ron's eyes flared at Ginny's comment. "100 points from Gryffindor for starting a fight, provoking another student, using magic in the halls, disrespect and refusal to comply with the request of the Head Girl, and for use of vulgar language." Ron cringed; 100 points was an insane amount and the worst part was; Ginny had every right and ability to take every one of those 100 points away.

"100 points from Slytherin for all of the above-mentioned things," Draco said with a glare, directed at Harry. Ginny turned slowly around to face Draco, giving him a look that could melt Antarctica.

"75 points to Slytherin for extensive knowledge of charms and hexes, as well as for ending a fight." Ginny gave Draco a look that clearly said 'don't test me or you will find yourself unable to have children'. She sent Hermione and Ron a glare before muttering the counter curse; Blaise's teeth started to shrink back to normal size. "Next time, mudblood, do as you're told! And as for you, Ronald; stay away from my boyfriend or you will find yourself with something a lot worse than boils." With a final glare she pointed her wand at Ron and Blaise. _"Finite Incantatem."_ They both started moving normally again; Ron walked over and knelt down beside Hermione, muttering the counter curse, and Blaise walked over to Ginny, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Gin—Enya, we have to discuss the plans for the Halloween Ball. I'll meet you in our Common Room in an hour, okay?" Draco asked, his eyes not leaving Ginny.

"As I've told you before, no one orders me around, Draco. I'll meet you there in two hours." With that, Ginny and the rest of the Slytherins stalked off in the direction of the Dungeons.

**Slytherin Common Room**

"That was brilliant." Ginny shot Pansy a glare and flopped down on the dark green, squashy couch. "Oh don't get all pissed off at me, Ginevra." At hearing that name, Ginny leaped up off the couch as if it had bit her and pointed her wand at Pansy's neck.

"You need to learn your place, Miss Parkinson." Her voice dripped with venom and Pansy was practically trembling.

"Enya, put the bloody wand away," Harry spat angrily. "Merlin, control your sodding temper for once!"

"I believe it was my temper that got you all out of your little duel, Harry Potter!" Ginny shifted her gaze to Harry, but her wand still remained steadily pointed at Pansy's pale neck.

"Shut the hell up, both of you. Are you honestly going to let that idiot you call your brother endanger your friendship? You've been friends since first year, don't throw that away now." Zi sighed, frustrated. "C'mon Harry, let's go play some quidditch." Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Zi's waist possessively as they exited the Common Room.

"Pansy and the rest of you, get out," Blaise said, moodily. They immediately left the Common Room, with a few scared glances over their shoulders. They were Slytherins, yes, but Ginny, Blaise, Zi, and Harry were a lot more powerful and knowledgeable than they were. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What? I shouldn't have stopped you two from killing each other? As much as I hate him, he's still my brother. And I wasn't about to let you kill him. More importantly, I'm … if you …" Ginny started to get angrier; she hadn't thought this day could get any worse. And now, here she was tripping over her own words.

"I know what you're trying to say. But it didn't exactly boost my ego to have my _girlfriend_ step in and stop the fight." Blaise flopped down on the Common Room couch, glaring at the fireplace.

"Blaise, honey, I know it was a major blow to your ego … but we're ahead in points, Ron is too bloody scared to try anything for a while, _and_ he's still got boils." Blaise smirked remembering the curse he had used. "Besides, think of how big a blow it will be to _his_ ego when he gets a Howler from Mum tomorrow morning in front of the whole bloody school." Blaise stopped glaring at the fireplace and looked at Ginny, who sat down in the squashy green armchair opposite the couch. He understood why all the girls in the school envied her; even though she had run her hands through her hair one too many times and her robes were askew, she still managed to look stunningly beautiful. Next to Zi, she was the most envied girl in the entire school; she had all the guys falling over themselves to just say one word to her and she was the only girl Blaise, who had been labeled the second hottest guy in the entire school (tied with Draco Malfoy), had ever liked. The only reason Zi was ahead was because she was Harry's girlfriend and Harry was labeled the hottest guy in the entire school. "What?" Blaise smiled sheepishly at having been caught staring at Ginny.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. What?" Ginny smirked at him; she loved the way she could read him like a book.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Ginny rolled her eyes and, getting up, joined Blaise on the couch. He draped his arm around her shoulders lazily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're missing Bill huh?" Ginny scowled; as well as she could read Blaise, he could read her twice as well.

"No," Ginny said, frowning. Blaise gave her a skeptical look. "Yes. I dunno … its just … Ron is such a bloody horrible excuse for a brother. And the Alabaster man is really pissing me off."

"You want me to hex him?"

Ginny sighed, "No. That wouldn't do much good. Let's go for a walk, yeah?"

"Sure." Ginny stood up taking Blaise's hand, and the two Slytherins walked out of the Common Room.

**Quidditch Pitch**

"Ah! I don't know why she has to be so hotheaded. She's going to get us all expelled one of these days!" Harry did a few loop-de-loops trying to vent his frustration.

"She's not going to get us expelled. Stop overreacting." Zi was hovering in the air in front of the hoops, tying her long black hair into a ponytail. "And speaking of hotheaded people. Take a look in the mirror, Harry."

"Ah, fuck off." Zi smirked; she could tell she was getting under his skin. Suddenly, Harry heard a whisper within his own head. He, Ginny, Blaise, and Zi were all telepathically connected. It was a type of Legimency, but they remained connected until someone broke off the connection. Two years prior, they had gotten fed up with not being in the same classes and had made a special potion, with permission from Professor Snape. The potion allowed them to remain telepathically connected at all times, unless one of them specifically blocked the other three out of their mind, which rarely happened anyways. Had they tried, they could know exactly what the other three were thinking at any time, but to keep up appearances of being slightly normal, they only used it to communicate with each other over long distances or when they didn't want the risk of being overheard. More specifically, they used it during their less intense classes, so that they could talk and not get in trouble. The whisper was intended for only him; he knew because it was in Parseltongue and Zi and Blaise didn't speak Parseltongue.

_Harry, I'm sorry for going off on you. Forgive me?_

He smirked and answered, _Of course, Enya, consider it forgotten._ With a smile, he called the Quaffle that was lying on the ground a few feet away, into his hands. He tossed it to Zi and she, seeing and feeling his mood lighten considerably, understood the mental exchanged that had occurred between her best friend and her boyfriend.

**A Random Corridor**

"Yeah well, I can't say I'm surprised. Weasley's always been a bitch. She ---"

"You just think I'm a bitch because your boyfriend can't keep his eyes off me. It's very … _mean spirited_ to hate someone just because they are beautiful, you know." Ginny turned up her nose at the Gryffindors in front of her; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Michelle Rowe, all seventh years. Nonetheless, Ginny couldn't really say she was afraid of that little group of Gryffs.

"Watch yourself, Weasley," Lavender spat viciously.

"Oh ho! What do we have here? A bwave wittle Gwyffiedor wit her wittle Gwyffie fwiends." Ginny smirked as the three girls glared daggers at her. Even if they would start cursing her, Blaise was with her and Blaise could take on all three of them and not break a sweat. Not that Ginny really needed help in the dueling department, but she didn't really like to get her hands dirty either.

"Move Gryffindors," Blaise commanded calmly.

"What and you're going to make me?" Michelle asked, being her usual brave, rash Gryffindor self. Apparently, they had not gotten the memo that you just didn't challenge a Zabini. But hey, she _was_ a Gryffindor.

"As a matter of fact, _Petrificus Tot—_" Ginny pressed her finger to Blaise's lips, stopping him mid-curse.

"Its not worth your time, Blaise. Let's go." She linked her arm with his and started to walk off in the opposite direction, but Michelle Rowe's annoying voice stopped them.

"What? Two little Slytherins scared of some big bad Gryffindors?"

"Scared? Scared?" Ginny's melodious laughter filled the corridor and Blaise's scowl was replaced by an evil smile, as they both turned around to face the three girls. "Why don't we just see how scared I am, eh? I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, challenge you, Michelle Rowe, to a Wizard's Duel, which will take place tomorrow night at midnight on the Quidditch Pitch. Be there or not, but either way, you're in deep shit."

"How's that?"

Blaise stepped in front of Ginny, giving Michelle a look that could melt ice. She cowered slightly, but managed to retain most of her pride. "Show up and get your ass kicked by the Slytherin Princess, or don't show and get taunted by the entire school for the rest of the year for being a chicken shit. The choice is yours, you stupid little Gryffindor." Blaise spat at the ground near Michelle's feet before turning around and storming off, wrapping a possessive arm around Ginny's waist.

"You're a bitch, Weasley!" To show that she had heard Parvati's comment, Ginny raised her middle finger in the air, high above her head, without turning around.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! I truly am amazed at the response I've gotten to this story. There has only been one reviewer who didn't like it! I feel so loved! sniff sniff tear LOL. ANYWHO, I have finals next week and so much shit to do this weekend that I highly doubt I will be posting another chapter any time soon. I'm really sorry about that, but I will work extra hard to write a chapter by the end of next weekend. In the meantime, **please review**. If there are more questions on how things work in this AU, please feel free to email me. Oh and the "Michelle Rowe" character is named after my best friend, but the character is nothing like my actual friend (we would both, most definately, be Slytherin).

**Flavagurl:** Merci merci!

**JuzElizabeth:** Thanks a bunch!

**Firefly of hell:** (Nice penname! ) Thanks so much! I haven't read very many fics that had it switched around like this, so I thought it would be interesting. I'm glad you like it!

**Princess Cythera:** Thank you for the compliment. Hey, not everyone likes the switched roles. But I'd appreciate it if you'd read "Days" (my other Draco/Ginny fic) because I think you will like it a lot better!

**CocoaQT15**: Haha, that's great does the happy dance Thanks a bunch! **Orngekiwipassion**: Thanks! If you look in my bio, it explains that I name all of my full-length stories after songs. But yes, this fic is named after the song by Bowling for Soup (my friend read the first chapter and made me name it after that song, LOL).

**LaiPei**: Well I'm glad you changed your mind! Yeah, Draco's really a dork in this fic. Haha, you're completely opposite my beta who, instead, loves Ginny's personality. LOL. Yeah, I didn't want to have them a year below, because I want to use a lot of the time in classes for character development, I hope it doesn't annoy you too much! smiles sheepishly Merci, merci!

**Que Montgomery:** Thank you so much! Yes, I really enjoy character development, its like my favorite thing to write, LOL. I have started to get through your fic, but as I'm really super busy, I haven't finished what you have posted yet. I'm trying really hard! Perhaps in the future, we should consider doing a fic together, because I really don't like describing people and places … dunno why, it's just not my strong suit. LOL, I know! Guys' boxers are like the most comfortable thing on earth! Haha. (LOL, I know! That little quotation is dedicated to my best guy friend, haha!) Merci!

**Sinoda:** When here it is, what did you think? Merci!

**Dracosbaby7:** LOL, of course. If you ever need clarification on anything, just email me. In all reality, Draco isn't as stuck up as Ginny portrays him to be, but he is really arrogant, which will come out more in the next chapter. But its not like she really needs a reason, LOL! Yeah, my best friend and I tell each other we hate each other like every day, multiple times in one day. We have an interesting relationship, but it provides very good dialogue LOL! (No, in reality, I love her to death … dearly not queerly hehe). Merci, merci!

**Goat:** GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! Lilith murders Kale with a pitchfork and Pia takes control Yeah, well Mr. Olsen is one creepy dude. LOL! shlurp! Merci! Haha, of course its going to be moral. I'm a good little Catholic girl, remember? …… Okay, so there's some stretching of the truth there, but SHH! Don't tell anyone! Haha! Yeah, I'll be one with the updateness when Conway falls off a cliff! Or at least chucks that damn book into the ocean! Merci! Kale is revived by The Witch and does his "Banshee dance", scarring the majority of the residents for the rest of their natural lives

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, all the voices would have personal valets, but considering the fact that they have to do their own damn laundry, I don't think that's the case!


End file.
